The Hidden Feeling
by Mrs. Funny
Summary: Dia pergi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tanpa aku tahu, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Sekarang dia kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencintainya untuk yang kedua kali? Oh bukan, aku hanya menunggu bagaimana cahaya menemukan dia disudut hatiku, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana? Chap 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hai kawan semua! saya membuat sebuah fanfic baru lagi. Dengan tema yang lagi ngetrend, yaitu Move On, menunggu, berharap, disakiti, dan masih banyak lagi. Maaf kalo nggak bagus. Saya hanya menyampaikan lewat tulisan apa yang otak saya pikirkan huehuehue.

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T-semi m

Summary : Dia pergi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tanpa aku tahu, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Sekarang dia kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencintainya untuk yang kedua kali? Oh bukan, aku hanya menunggu bagaimana cahaya menemukan dia disudut hatiku, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana? Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang takdir mau, meskipun takdir sering kali mempermainkan hidupku, dan hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya ^^

R&R, DLDR..

SELAMAT MEMBACA! SEMOGA ANDA SUKA! ^.^

* * *

_**THE HIDDEN FEELING**_

WE JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE GOING TO STAY IN OUR HEART...EVEN IF THEY DON'T STAY IN OUR LIFE. –UNKNOWN

Author's POV

Hari ini, dua tahun setelah pria itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aku sendirian. Lebih tepatnya meninggalkan lubang besar yang tak kasat mata dihatinya. Ya. Pria itu mengakhiri segalanya di Taman Kota ini, taman yang di sore hari cukup sepi. Pria itu bilang ini salah, dan ini harus cepat diakhiri.

"_Udah nunggu lama Hina-chan?" _ Pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata .

"_Uhm, baru sebentar. Ada apa? Kenapa kamu mengajak kita bertemu di taman?"_

Hinata tahu, cukup tahu kalau Pria itu akan mengakhiri segalanya disini, ditempat ini. Sekarang. Hinata sudah menata hatinya tadi malam agar tidak remuk saat Pria itu mengakhirinya. Hinata siap.

"Hina-chan, kamu tau kan kalau apa yang kita lakuin ini sebenernya salah?aku nggak mau terlalu lama ngebiarin ini berjalan terus. Banyak pihak yang sakit disini, jadi aku pikir mungkin kita harus menemukan jalan kita sendiri untuk mengawali awal yang baru. Aku minta maaf baru menyadarinya."

Pria itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sembari mengambil nafas untuk menjelaskan.

Hinata sudah menduganya. Semua sudah seperti apa yang dibayangkannya kemarin. Dan nyatanya Ia tetap tidak siap.

Pria itu mendekat. Lalu memeluknya. Hinata diam. Hanya diam. Mungkin ini cara pria itu menyampaikan rasa sayang yang pria itu miliki kepadanya. Atau mungkin cara pria itu menyampaikan salam perpisahannya, entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu.

'Tuhan, biarkan aku menikmati pelukan ini, biarkan aku menyesap aroma tubuh orang yang aku sayangi ini –meski mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.'

Pria melepas pelukannya dan berdiri. 'tidak! Jangan lepaskan! Aku masih ingin merengkuhmu!'

"Terima kasih, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap pria itu.

Dan dengan perlahan pria itu berjalan menjauhinya seiring bersama air matanya yang mulai turun dan hatinya yang mulai gelap. Meninggalkannya di taman ini, sendirian.

Berbagai pemikiran mulai menyergap di kepalanya.

'kita sudah lama tahu kalau ini salah. Tapi kenapa tidak dulu saja ketika aku belum jatuh terlalu jauh. Kenapa malah sekarang setelah aku benar-benar tidak dapat melihat yang lain? Kenapa kamu baru menyadari sekarang kalau ini salah?' Pikir gadis itu.

Malam ini Hinata benar-benar berantakan. Pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup-karena hujan deras sore tadi— dengan mata sembab, tentunya.

'Tuhan, ini sakit. Aku belum pernah berpikir untuk menjalani rutinitasku tanpa dia. Aku terbiasa bersamanya. Aku terbiasa dengan senyumnya. Aku terbiasa dengan aroma tubuhnya. Aku terbiasa dengan candaannya. Aku terbiasa menangis disisinya. Aku terbiasa dengannya. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus mencoba kebiasaan baru-melupakannya. Entahlah aku bisa atau tidak. Biarkan waktu yang membuktikannya.' Batin Hinata.

Dan Hinata tahu, mulai sekarang ia harus memadamkan cahaya yang ada dihatinya, jika ia ingin terus bertahan.

Saya tidak pernah berharap kamu akan kembali,saya hanya berharap agar perubahanmu tidak begitu menyakiti saya.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Pria itu disini. Ternyata, dunia memang sempit. Hinata pernah benar-benar berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Tapi ternyata keinginannya bertolak dengan skenario yang sudah dibuat oleh-Nya. Ia lihat, Pria itu masih tetap sendirian. Pria itu masih seperti dulu; rambut hitam cepak dan menyukai pakaian-pakaian yang kasual seperti yang dikenakannya sekarang; celana jins panjang dengan kaos lengan panjang. _'Ah masih tetap sederhana'_ batinnya. Pria itu tidak berubah penampilan, tapi entah bagaimana hati pria itu sekarang.

_'Aku harus bagaimana? Menyapanya? Atau malah berpura-pura tidak melihatnya atau bahkan tidak mengenalnya?'_ batinnya. Belum tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, pria itu sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai." Pria itu menyapanya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dulu mampu membuatnya menjadi panas-dingin.

_'ah bahkan bukan hanya dulu, sekarang pun masih.'_ Pikir Hinata .

Senyum khas Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh hai." Hinata menjawab sekenanya. Hinata benar-benar gugup. Hinata berharap ini hanya mimpi dan Hinata akan segera bangun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?" pria itu mencoba membuka percakapan mereka.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat, aku (tidak) baik-baik saja. Ya sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke .

_'Hey apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku malah menjadi panas dingin seperti ini? Oh tidak, jangan, jangan sampai aku jatuh untuk yang kedua kali pada pesonanya'_ pikir Hinata .

"Ya, tapi aku pikir kamu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Atau ini hanya pemikiranku saja?"

"Hm, itu hanya perasaanmu, kamu bisa lihat, aku (tidak) baik-baik saja."

"Apa kamu sekarang ada waktu luang?"

"Hey ayolah, aku tidak mungkin ada di taman apabila aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai bukan?" Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum. Hebat. Aktingnya sangat hebat. Hinata Hyuuga , dia tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja. Padahal, tanpa ia sadari hati yang sedang ia tata dengan apik ini, akan remuk (lagi) dikemudian hari.

"Masih sama ternyata, haha. _How about some coffee_?"

"Ya tentu. Kenapa tidak? Cafe' biasa? Ayo!" Hinata menjawab dengan semangat-semangatnya, sambil berjalan mendahuluinya ke cafe` tempat mereka biasa berbagi cerita dulu. Dulu.

My favorite word of today is crush. It feels like a home of hope and pain, or a book of hello and bye.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari kafe' ini. Tetap jarang pengunjungnya karena letaknya yang berada diujung jalan. Bahkan meja-mejanya pun belum ada yang dipindahkan. Mereka memilih tempat duduk didekat pojok. Dan seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka.

"Masih tetap chococino cheese, eh?" Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Ya tentu. Seperti yang sudah aku (dulu) ceritakan berkali-kali, kita bisa merasakan campuran dari kopi, cokelat, dan keju dalam satu kali teguk."

"Dan kamu, masih tetap espresso, eh?" Hinata membalik pertanyaannya. Tanpa Sasuke beritahu lagi pun Hinata masih ingat jelas kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai espresso. '_Real taste of coffee,'_ kata Sasuke, dulu.

"Ya. Kopi lebih terasa kopi jika tanpa ada campuran sama sekali, bukan? Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kamu kerja dimana?"

"Masih sama ternyata. Ah seperti yang kamu tau, aku sangat tertarik dengan dunia desainer. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kerja disuatu perusahaan desainer. Memang tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi lumayanlah. Dan aku ingin suatu saat bisa membuka butik sendiri dengan semua baju hasil desainku."

Hinata menghitungnya. Aku menghitung berapa banyak kalimat 'masih sama ternyata,' dalam obrolan mereka.

_'Hey, kenapa aku jadi bercerita panjang lebar begini? Dan aku juga baru sadar kalau ternyata sedari tadi aku dan Sasuke bercerita dengan bahasa yang lumayan formal. Tidak seperti dulu.' _ Batin Hinata miris.

"Ya, itu cita-citamu dari dulu. Membuka butik dengan semua karyamu terpajang. Dan aku rasa kesempatan itu akan semakin terbuka lebar, Hina-chan."

"Semoga saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Meneruskan dibagian bisnis ekonomi yang semakin rumit-kah?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Hingga tak sengaja terselip nada sarkatisnya disana.

"Uhum, dibagian marketing lebih tepatnya. Tapi aku nggak kerja disini. Aku kerja di Kiri sekarang. Dan sudah mengajukan permohonan agar dipindah tempatkan disini. Mungkin mulai minggu depan. Kamu tau nggak, Hina-chan? Dunia bisnis itu nggak semulus yang aku piKiri n dulu tau. banyak banget halangannya. Ada yang bersaing curang dan lain-lain."

"Ah ya kamu senengkan udah bisa dapetin cita-citamu? Sasuke , ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu mutusin buat dipindah kesini sih? Padahal kalo di Kiri kan peluang suksesnya lebih gede." _'Udah nggak kaku ternyata bahasanya,'_ batin Hinata .

"Seneng pasti seneng, tapi ya gitulah. Ah nggak, cuma nggak pengin jauh dari orang tua aku aja. Haha, kesannya manja banget yah? Tapi ya emang gitu sih, mamaku minta aku sekota sama anak sulungnya." Aku tahu, Sasuke berbohong menjawabnya.

"Oh jadi gitu, ya mungkin mama kamu juga pengin memantau anak kesayangannya kali, hehe."

"Wah jadi dobel dong kesan manjanya, hehehe. Eh Hina-chan, ngomong-ngomong kamu udah nemu yang lain apa belum?"

Hinata menjamin, kalau ini film atau sinetron pasti pelaku utama yang sedang minum akan batuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan ini ataupun sang pelaku utama sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, pasti barang yang dipegang akan terjatuh. Sayangnya, Hinata sedang tidak minum, atau makan apapun. Ia hanya sedang memandang keluar jendela, dan reaksinya hanya menatap onyx milik Sasuke lalu tersenyum miris.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Suara pelayan mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya ke pelayan sambil mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku masih sendirian, mungkin aku terlalu serius mendesain baju sampai lupa, hehe." Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kaku dan canggung.

_'Bagaimana bisa, kamu mencari orang lain, ketika kamu sudah stuck ke satu orang? Sama halnya dengan, bagaimana bisa aku menghapus tinta, ketika aku sudah menulis namamu dengan tinta permanen dihatiku?' _Begitulah pemikiran Hinata .

"Syukurlah, apa kamu masih menyayangi aku, Ra?" Apa Hinata salah dengar? Hinata tadi mendengar seperti suara lega, ketika Hinata mengatakan dia masih _single._

"Maksudmu?" Hinata membalik pertanyaannya.

"Ya, apa kamu belum bisa melupakan 'kita'?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, ini bukan masalah melupakan atau apapun itu. Ini masalah bertahan. Ketika bagaimana aku bisa bertahan meskipun tanpa kamu. Ini masalah kebiasaan. Ketika bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan lama dan menggantinya dengan kebiasaan baru (kebiasaan tanpa dirimu, maksudku.). Dan ya, aku yakin seberapapun aku berusaha, _you'll always have a place inside my heart, Sasuke. And now, you're not my story, you're just a history."_

Karena Hinata pikir, jika Hinata sudah bisa mengenyahkan Sasuke dari pikirannya, itu berarti Hinata bisa melupakan Sasuke, dan nyatanya Hinata salah. Sasuke hanya bersembunyi disudut hati yang sulit dijangkau dan gelap. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat bagi cahaya untuk menemukan Sasuke disudut yang gelap itu. Seperti sekarang, hanya dengan bertemu dengan Sasuke—setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu— cahaya itu sudah mulai menerka-nerka jalan yang ditempuh untuk menemukannya. Hinata takut. Hinata takut Sasuke akan menempati posisi yang dulu pernah kamu tempati. Hinata takut. '_Suck with all of my fearfulness!' _batin Hinata . Hinata takkan pernah jatuh dan mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan, berteman dengan seseorang yang pernah membuat hidupmu tidak monoton, dan menjungkir balikkan duniamu?

"Bukan hanya kamu. Kamu pikir aku bisa melupakan kamu gitu aja dengan aku pindah kota? Enggak sama sekali, Hina-chan. Justru semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku nggak bisa. Terima kasih karena kamu masih tetap menyayangi aku, dan jangan pernah lelah untuk itu. Semuanya akan berjalan seperti yang kamu inginkan." Sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit memberi Hinata harapan.

'_the more you tried, the more you can't,' _begitulah pikir Sasuke.

_'Hey, apa maksud dari kalimatnya tadi? Itu sangat ambigu. Apa itu sebuah isyarat agar aku tetap menunggunya? Apa boleh aku senang dengan pengakuannya tadi' _Hinata bingung.

"Uhum ya, ngomong-ngomong hari sudah mulai gelap, aku pikir aku harus cepat pulang, Sasuke." Hinata mencoba mengacuhkan pernyataan Sasuke .

"Ah baiklah, boleh aku minta nomer hpmu sekalian mengantarmu?"

"Ya, ayo! Buruan, udah gelap langitnya."

Mereka pulang dengan saling diam. Dulu, keheningan ini bisa membuat mereka saling nyaman, karena kadang diam bisa menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata. Tapi sekarang, justru hal ini membuat keadaan menjadi sangat canggung seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Hingga akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela, mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Salahkan saja Hinata yang tidak bisa membuka percakapan ringan. Dan jangan lupakan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mau mengawali sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya tanpa ia inginkan, ia tertidur.

"Hinata, bangun. Udah sampai."

"Uhum, sebentar lagi. Eh, maaf, Sasuke . Aku malah ketiduran. Ngomong-ngomong makasih tumpangannya, hehe. Dan pulangnya, hati-hati jangan ngebut!"

"Yap! Terima kasih kembali."

* * *

Ini cerita sudah saya edit ulang, dan ternyata memang benar-benar berantakan. silahkan dibaca ulang :)

terimakasih buat : nafita137, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, ookami child, Luluk Minam Cullen dan para reviewer yang ngga pada log in, karena mau mengomentari fict ini sehingga saya mau mengedit ulang. saya juga masih banyak belajar

A/N : maaf belum update cerita yang sebelumnya tapi udah ngepublish cerita baru aja. buat yang nungguin fic Play Behind, Funny pasti terusin kok.. cuma nggak dalam waktu dekat, soalnya Funny kehabisan ide nih

by the way, gimana nih ceritanya? lebih bagus dari yang pertama atau nggak?

untuk rate, saya niatnya mau kasih lemon tapi belum bisa bikin yang asem-asem ya. masih newbie.

Lanjutin apa nggak nih?

kalau iya, mohon Reviewnya ya..

Best Regards,

Mrs. Funny


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya! Saya sudah meng-update lagi. Saya peringatkan dichapter ini ada lemonnya, tapi nggak asem, masih belajar juga. Buat yang gak suka, harap klik back.

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated m

Summary : Dia pergi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tanpa aku tahu, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Sekarang dia kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencintainya untuk yang kedua kali? Oh bukan, aku hanya menunggu bagaimana cahaya menemukan dia disudut hatiku, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana? Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang takdir mau, meskipun takdir sering kali mempermainkan hidupku, dan hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya ^^

R&R, DLDR..

SELAMAT MEMBACA! SEMOGA ANDA SUKA! ^.^

*Mrs. Funny*

* * *

**Love is just about you and me. Without he/she, or whatever it called that defined third-people in relationship.**

Hari ini, Hinata kedatangan seorang model cantik di kantornya. Sakura Haruno. Siapapun pasti tahu siapa model yang sedang naik daun itu. Kedatangannya cukup menyita perhatian bos Hinata . Pelanggan lama katanya.

"Hinata-chan, kenalkan ini Sakura Haruno . Dia salah satu pelanggan lama kita. Dan karena dia tamu spesial, maka saya juga ingin yang spesial yang mendesainkan baju-baju yang dia butuhkan. Bagaimana? Kamu mau kan, Hina-chan?"

"Ya, tentu! Kenapa tidak?" Hinata menjawab dengan nada sedikit pura-pura antusias untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

"Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Miss Hyuuga-san."

Sakura mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah. Pesonanya benar-benar bisa membuat siapapun terjerat.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Senang juga bertemu dengan anda, Miss Haruno-san." Hin menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum juga.

"Sakura. Cukup panggil Sakura."

"_well_, kalau begitu anda juga bisa memanggil saya Hinata."

Hinata baru tahu, ternyata Sakura memiliki warna iris mata hampir berwarna jade yang sangat bening. Berhubung ia juga seorang model, maka ia tentu memiliki tubuh yang proporsional dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus ia biarkan begitu saja tergerai. Jangan lupakan penampilannya yang sederhana tapi elegan. Benar-benar ciri khas model.

"Hinata-san, bagaimana kalo kita ngomongin bagaimana desainnya diluar saja? Sekalian makan siang mungkin?"

"Uhum. Jadi, mau dimana, Sakura-san? Gimana kalo dicafe' langgananku?"

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo!"

*Mrs. Funny*

**You leave and then come back, again and again. Which one do you like more? I call you 'sunrise' or 'ocean tide'?**

"Ah jadi, kamu ingin didesainkan baju untuk acara apa?" Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Aku ngomongnya nggak perlu formal nggak apa-apa kan, hinata-san?"

"ah, iya,"

"Jadi gini, dua minggu lagi, di Aritma Hall bakal ngadain acara yang semacam opera. Dan tema yang diambil Back to Ancient. Aku mendapat peran menjadi Putri Helena. Jadi, aku pikir baju yang cocok itu, gayanya klasik, warnanya tidak mencolok malah cenderung gelap, dan gaunnya itu dibuat menjuntai. Desainnya aku pikir, hampir sama dengan gaun-gaun ratu jaman dulu. Gimana?"

Tiba-tiba hp Hinata bergetar. Tanda ada pesan masuk. _'Dari siapa? Ini kan masih jam kerja? Apa mungkin pelanggan?' _batin Hinata .

"Ah ya aku tau. Gaun itu ingin dibuat kesan _glamour_ atau sederhana? Sebentar. Ada pesan."

_Hime, kamu udah makan siang? Kalau belum, bareng aku sekalian mau? Sekarang gimana? –You Know Who-_

"Sederhana. Di cerita itu Putri Helena terkenal cantik karena kesederhanaannya."

"Ya, aku usahakan. Kira-kira desainnya lusa aku kasih liat ke kamu. Dan sekitar seminggu lagi gaun nya sudah jadi, itu pun kalau kamu langsung menyetujui desainku. Gimana?"

"Okedeh. Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau makan sekalian atau langsung balik ke kantor lagi?"

"Nggak usah deh, mending aku langsung ke kantor aja. Aku permisi dulu Sakura-san" Hinata keluar dari cafe' dan langsung membalas pesan yang ia duga itu dari Sasuke . Entah darimana dan bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkannya.

_Belum. Oke, bisa kok. Tapi sekarang aku masih dikantor, gimana?_

Belum ada 5 menit Hinata membalas pesannya, ia sudah membalas pesanku.

_Oke, 10 menit lagi aku jemput. Tunggu, hime __J_

*Mrs. Funny*

**If loving you was wrong, then I dont wanna be right.**

Sasuke datang tepat 10 menit setelah dia mengirim Hinata pesan. Benar-benar ciri khas orang disiplin, karena Hinata yakin setiap detik bagi dia sangat berharga. Sasuke menunggu diamping mobil. Hinata berjalan agak cepat menghampirinya.

"Hay, Sasuke! Kita mau makan dimana nih? Aku ingin makan ramen. Gimana kalo sekarang kita makan ramen?"

"Oke-oke, ya ampun terlalu _to the point, _Hime. Tapi, _anything for you,_" Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa.

_Blush_. Wajahnya kontan memerah karena ucapan Sasuke . Tidakkah ia sadar, hanya dengan candaan ringannya, mampu membuat Hinata tidak karuan-salahtingkah-jungkirbalik-_or whatever it called—_seperti ini? Hinata hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

_'Tuhan, kali ini apalagi? Aku sudah berusaha, untuk hanya berteman dengannya-tidak lebih. Tapi percayalah, orang yang 'dulu' pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak akan bisa hanya menjadi teman biasa. Salah satunya pasti ada yang masih mengharapkan. Dan kini, mungkin peran itu aku yang mendapatkannya. Ironic of course.' _Batin Hinata ia sadari, cahaya itu semakin terang dan jelas untuk menemukan Sasuke yang sudah cukup lama bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dihatinya.

"Hey hey, anak kecil. Makannya pelan-pelan, ramenmu nggak akan aku minta, Hime."

"Uh. Aku. Bukan. Anak. Kecil. Aku udah 23 tahun tau. ya emang ramenku nggak akan kamu minta, tapi ramenmu yang aku minta. Hahaha."

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu mau nambah lagi, Hime.."

"Hehehe. Tau aja kamu, Sasu-kun. Lagian aku makan ramen sebanyak apapun nggak akan bikin aku gemuk kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hina-chan. Aku mau bilang, kalo dua minggu lagi aku akan kembali ke Kiri untuk mengurus pindahku. Jadi, aku pingin ngabisin waktuku disini sama orang yang aku sayang. Kamu dan mama aku." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan ke yang lebih serius rupanya.

Hinata mengalihkan arah pandangannya dari ramen yang sedang ia makan ke pemilik mata onyx itu. Mencoba mencari letak kebohongan dalam kata-katanya tadi. Sedikit kaget karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. Tapi nihil. Hinata tidak menemukannya. Sasuke benar-benar serius mengucapkannya.

_'Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku jatuh dalam kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Karena menurutku, jatuh cinta kepadamu itu seperti ekstasi. Terlarang dan candu. Untuk kali ini, biarkan dia membawa segala harapan yang aku punya dan memercayakannya kalau dia tidak akan menjatuhkanku begitu saja. Untuk kali ini, cahaya itu benar-benar menemukan tempat yang selama ini dijadikanmu sebagai tempat persembunyian dihati. Kamu menuntun cahaya itu lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Karena apa yang kamu bayangkan tidak selalu segaris dengan kenyataan. Dan nyatanya, cahaya itu lebih cepat menemukanmu dari yang aku kira'_ hati kecil Hinata mulai berharap.

Hinata hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama jarang Ia tunjukkan ke orang lain.

"Makasih, Hime. (_Makasih buat ada disamping aku sebelum aku ngelupain kamu, batin Sasuke_)Udah habis ramennya? Yuk aku antar kamu ke kantor."

"_You're welcome_. Nggak, kerumah aja. Soalnya tadi sebelum aku kesini aku udah ketemuan sama pelangganku, jadi aku bisa langsung pulang sekarang."

"Okedeh. _Let's go_!"

*Mrs. Funny*

"Sasu-kun, ayo masuk dulu."

Dan, disana lah mereka, di apartemen yang hinata beli karena ia tinggal jauh dari keluargaku. Untuk menghemat waktu, tenaga dan biaya, ia lebih memilih menyewa apartemen dimana hinata bekerja.

"ini sudah malam, hime."

"oh ayolah, kau sudah sangat lama tidak melihat apartemenku sejak terakhir kali kau kesini."

"baiklah, asal kau memberiku _pie_ buah buatanmu. Setuju?"

"yah, kau tunggu saja didepan tv."

Membuat _pie_ memang tidak sebentar, tapi sebenarnya hinata mengajak sasuke kemari karena cuaca diluar sudah sangat mendung, dan ia tidak ingin orang yang, _well, _dia sayang berada diluar ketika hujan turun. Selain itu, karena tetangga apartemenku sudah pasti belum pada pulang, hinata meminta sasuke untuk tinggal karena hinata memang takut hujannya disertai petir. Jika malam hari, ia biasa ikut tidur dikamar Mei-san apabila petir ataupun badai datang. Tapi sekarang tetangga apartemennya pun belum pulang. Hinata. Sangat. Takut. Petir.

Belum lama Hinata memikirkan hujan, sekarang hujan sudah mengguyur Konoha. Tidak tanggung-tanggung memang, pertama turun langsung deras. Ia yang sudah memperkirakan akan adanya petir tetap tidak siap ketika petir mulai menyambar-nyambar di langit.

"sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke yang mendengar petir langsung teringat hinata, sasuke tahu hinata sangat petir, jadi hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan disaat ada petir adalah disamping hinata. Maka, seketika itu juga disaat hinata memanggil namanya, sasuke langsung menuju dapur membiarkan tv-nya menyala.

"aku disini," sasuke datang sambil memeluk hinata dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

'Sasuke-kun, cium aku lagi! Aku merindukan ciuman itu, Sasuke-kun!' batin hinata.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan kecupan singkat, hinata menarik kerah pakaian milik sasuke, dan berjinjit kemudian menempelkan bibir miliknya dengan bibir milik sasuke. Ia mencium sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.. ia rindu bibir ini. Ia rindu pemilik bibir ini.

Sasuke yang kaget karena hinata merespons ciuman singkatnya, hanya menarik tubuh hinata lebih mendekat ketubuh sasuke. Sasuke letakkan kedua tangannya dipunggung hinata, mengelus dari atas kebawah dan mulai membiarkan hinata memimpin ciumannya sendiri.

Hinata meletakkan satu tangannya dileher sasuke dan tangan lainnya mulai meremas rambut belakang milik sasuke.

'ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan!' batin keduanya

Dengan latar belakang hujan yang deras, ciuman itu terus terjadi meskipun beberapa kali terputus untuk mengambil napas dan melanjutkan lagi ciumannya. Sasuke mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai mengambil alih ciuman hinata. Ia mulai menggigit bibir hinata dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Sasuke langsung saja menarik hinata dan mendudukkannya dimeja dibelakang hinata. Sasuke mulai melepas ciuman dari bibirnya dan mulai mengecupi leher hinata.

"Mmmhh, suke.." tanpa hinata sadari, ia mulai mendesah.

'_Plap!'_ kilat mulai menyambar dilangit, dan hinta yang kaget sekaligus takut, langsung turun dari meja dan memeluk sasuke. Berusaha mencari rasa aman dari sasuke. Sasuke hanya mencium pelipis hinata. Hinata tahu, ia sudah merasa aman dan terlindungi dipelukan sasuke.

"Jangan takut, aku disini. Ayo, selesaikan _pie_-nya dan aku antar kamu ke kamar."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan melanjutkan mengoven kulit _pie_-nya. Dan ketika sudah selesai, sasuke mulai menggiring hinata keruang tamu untuk mematikan tvnya karena hinata benar-benar tidak ingin jauh dari sasuke.

"ayo ke kamar,"

Sasuke menidurkan hinata diranjang miliknya sendiri dan mulai menyelimuti hinata.

"kamu tidur aja disini. Aku akan pulang, oke?"

"jangan. Diluar petir, aku takut suke.. Aku juga tidak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa karena diluar hujan deras."

"baiklah, aku tunggu diruang tamu saja, oke?"

"tidak oke. Aku mau kau menemaniku disini." Hinata menjawab sambil menunduk karena menahan malu saat mengucapkannya.

"_well_, kau ternyata sangat merindukanku, ya?" Sasuke menunjukkan seringai-nya yang oh-so-handsome. Hinata hanya bisa semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mulai menaiki ranjang hinata dan menempatkan dirinya ditepi, dan hinata berada diantara tembok dan dirinya. Hinata juga membagikan selimutnya yang besar dengan sasuke. Benar-benar hangat memang. Ketika petir berbunyi lagi, hinata hanya mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dipakai sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sasuke balas memeluk hinata dan mengecupnya dipelipisnya. Diluar memang masih sore, tetapi langit sudha benar-benar gelap.

Samar-samar, sebelum hinata tidur, ia merasa sasuke mencium dahinya dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu, hime.'.

*Mrs. Funny*

"sasuke-kun, jangan.. aku ingin kau tetap tinggal.. aku mencintaimu suke.."

Samar-samar, ketika sasuke sedang membalas email yang masuk ke iphone-nya, sasuke hinata mendengar hinata meracau seperti itu. Sedikit sulit mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan hinata memang, karena itu diucapkan ketika dia tidak sadar. Dan setelah sasuke tahu apa yang sedang hinata mimpikan, dia hanya meliriknya dan diam. Badan hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Seperti orang yang ketakutan. Sasuke merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. _Ternyata di mimpinya pun, dia tidak menginginkan aku pergi._

Setelah kesadaran mengambil alih pikiran sasuke sepenuhnya, sasuke semakin merapat ke hinata dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja seberang tempat tidur hinata. Sasuke mulai mengelus surai indigo itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada hinata.

Bukannya semakin tenang, hinata justru semakin gelisah dalam mimpinya, ia mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja sasuke, sambil meracau kalimat yang tidak bisa sasuke cerna.

"ssukee..hhh.."

"aku disini, hime."

"suke, jangan pergi.."

"hime, aku disini. Bangunlah," Karena tidak tahan dengan gelisah hinata dalam tidurnya, sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu hinata dan membangunkan hinata. Hinata langsung terkesiap dalam tidurnya, dan terjaga dari tidurnya. Mulai merasa malu karena sedang dipandang intens oleh _onyx _milik sasuke.

_Oh tuhan! Lihat lah hinata, dia bangun dari tidurnya dan mimpi buruknya dengan keadaan berkeringat, benar-benar erotis. Brengsek! Dia sedang mimpi buruk karenamu bodoh! _Begitulah batin sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, lampu mati. Hinata menjerit seketika.

"jangan takut, aku disini." Hinata langsung duduk dan memeluk sasuke. Ketika hinata mencoba memandang wajah sasuke dalam kegelapan, tanpa sengaja, hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan.. _well,_ mereka berciuman, awalnya sangat lembut, entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman itu berubah menjadi adu lidah dan saling menggigit bibir lawannya.

Dan, sasuke mengangkat hinata agar duduk diata sasuke sambil melanjutkan ciumannya. Ciuman mereka benar-benar hanya nafsu. Sasuke meletakkan sepasang tangannya dipinggang hinata sambil mengelusnya naik turun, sedang hinata, sebelah tangannya ada dileher sasuke dan tangan lainnya ada di dada sasuke. Hinata merasakan sesuatu mulai mengeras menggesek dan bersentuhan dengan pantatnya.

"suke.. mmhhh.." desah hinata disela ciuman mereka. Hinata mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang becek di liangnya.

_Sial! Aku tidak peduli! Aku butuh dia ada dalam diriku!_

Dengan menurunkan pantatnya, sekarang barang milik sasuke dan liang hinata bersentuhan dan bergesekan, meskipun masih ada halangan pakaian mereka masing-masing.

_Hinata, ini benar benar nikmat!_

Hinata mulai menggesekkan liangnya maju mundur dengan bagian milik sasuke yang mengeras. Sasuke juga mulai meremas pantat kenyal milik hinata. Benar-benar sudah termakan gairah.

Sasuke menaikkan tangannya menuju payudara hinata. Dan meremas pelan keduanya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang hinata.

"mmmhhh, suke.. disituu.."

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan hinata, ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Hinata juga menempatkan tangannya diatas tangan sasuke yang sedang meremas payudaranya mengarahkan tangan sasuke kedalam balik kaos yang dipakai hinata. Sasuke mulai meremas-remas payudara itu secara langsung.

Dan tanpa hinata tau, hinata akan segera mencapai orgasme-nya yang pertama, dan ditambah dengan sasuke yang memelintir putingnya. Dalam sekejap, hinata langsung terbang ke langit.

"sukee, mmhh.. akuu sampai.. aahhhh"

Setelah memberi hinata waktu pasca orgasme-nya, sasuke melepas baju keduanya dan membalikkan tubuh mereka berdua sehingga hinata berada dibawah tubuhnya yang oh-sangat-atletis itu.

"hinata, lihat aku sewaktu aku melakukannya."

Perlahan, sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam liang hinata. Sangat perlahan hingga hinata tidak sabar karena baru kepala kejantanan milik sasuke saja yang masuk. Dengan segera, hinata menarik pantat sasuke dan menariknya sambil hinata memajukan badannya. Dan dengan langsung kejantanan itu langsung dilahap oleh liang hinata yang sudah becek itu.

"aaahhh.. mmhhh.." hinata memekik kecil.

"hinata, liangmu seperti ingin menelan bulat-bulat milikku. Sungguh sempit dan kencang. Shit!" sasuke menggeram dileher hinata.

Perlahan sasuke mulai menarik miliknya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja didalam liang hinata dan memasukannya lagi dengan tenaga penuh. Benar-benar langsung menghantam bibir rahimnya. Mereka terus melakukan kegiatan itu sampai hinata akan klimaks lagi dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang sasuke seolah tidak ingin sasuke melepas kejantanannya. Sasuke membungkam geraman hinata dengan bibirnya. Tanpa memberikan jeda bagi hinata, sasuke terus menggenjotnya karena merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Dan hinata merasakan akan klimaks lagi. Gerakan sasuke semakin tak terkontrol dan pada akhirnya sasuke menanamkan miliknya jauh didalam hinata dan menyemburkan spermanya ke rahim hinata. Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama, dan hinata mendapatkan multi-orgasme setelah sebelumnya orgasme satu kali pada saat pemanasan.

Sasuke mulai merebahkan badannya disamping hinata, memeluk hinata dan menaikkan selimut untuk mereka berdua. Hinata mengecup hidung milik sasuke sebagai ucapan selamat malam dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas dada sasuke.

"terimakasih, hime. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap sasuke ditelinga hinata.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar tertidur karena kelelahan.

*Mrs. Funny*

* * *

A/N : maaf belum update cerita yang sebelumnya tapi udah ngeupdate cerita baru aja. buat yang nungguin fic Play Behind, Funny pasti terusin kok.. cuma nggak dalam waktu dekat, soalnya Funny kehabisan ide nih

by the way, gimana nih ceritanya? lebih bagus dari yang pertama atau nggak?

untuk rate, saya sudah kasih lemon tapi belum bisa bikin yang asem-asem ya. masih newbie.

Lanjutin apa nggak nih?

kalau iya, mohon Reviewnya ya..

Best Regards,

Mrs. Funny


	3. Chapter 3 (Disaster)

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated m

Summary : Dia pergi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tanpa aku tahu, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Sekarang dia kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencintainya untuk yang kedua kali? Oh bukan, aku hanya menunggu bagaimana cahaya menemukan dia disudut hatiku, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana? Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang takdir mau, meskipun takdir sering kali mempermainkan hidupku, dan hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya ^^

R&R, DLDR.. YANG NGGAK SUKA HARAP KLIK BACK.

SELAMAT MEMBACA! SEMOGA ANDA SUKA! ^.^

*Mrs. Funny*

* * *

**Move on. It's just a chapter in your life. Dont close the book, just turn the page for a new chapter.**

Tanpa Hinata duga, ternyata Sakura langsung menyetujui desain yang sudah ia buat. Menurutnya, Sakura tidak banyak protes, tidak seperti kebanyakan model lainnya yang minta diubah ini diubah itu. Dan sekarang baju itu sedang dalam proses penjahitan. _'Semoga dia puas dengan hasil karyaku nantinya._'batinnya. Meskipun Hinata bisa jamin, gaun itu akan sangat cocok apabila dipakai oleh model cantik dan ramah senyum seperti Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ketika pentas nanti, Tuhan melancarkan segalanya.

**Promises are made just to make someone expect and get hurt in the end. That's the point. **

Tanpa terasa hari ketika pertunjukan opera itupun tiba. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dengan Sasuke yang senantiasa mengisi harinya, tentu. Seperti mengulang kebiasaan masalalu rasanya. Aneh memang, tapi ini menyenangkan meskipun seperti diliputi ketakutan semua ini hanya mimpi. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Sasuke yang membuat Hinata nyaman berada disampingnya—meskipun kadang menjengkelkan. Ya. Mereka jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Terbiasa melihat senyum satu sama lain setiap hari, terbiasa berdebat setiap hari, terbiasa mengerti satu sama lain, terbiasa menyayangi satu sama lain, terbiasa mencintai satu sama lain, dan terbiasa bersama.

Hinata mendapat dua tiket gratis dari Sakura untuk menonton pertunjukan operanya. Hinata mengajak sahabat sekantornya. Kirei namanya. Kirei sudah lama berteman dengannya, karena sejak awal ia masuk kerja, Kirei mau membantunya yang bisa dibilang masih baru. Ia dan Kirei menempati posisi tengah. Masih cukup jelas untuk melihat pertunjukannya.

_Amazing._ Itu kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan Sakura di pertunjukkan opera tadi. Lihat, tubuh langsing itu dibalut dengan gaun yang apik benar-benar terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Wajah cantik juga senyum lima jarinya selalu Sakura tunjukkan dihadapan semua pengunjung.

Sakura benar-benar cocok memegang peran sebagai Putri Helena. Karena kecantikan Putri Helena, maka ia diperebutkan oleh Pangeran Manelause juga Pangeran Helena benar-benar mencintai keduanya. Hingga akhirnya, Pangeran Manelause menyatakan perang dengan Pangeran Paris. Dan dalam peperangan itu, Pangeran Paris tertusuk mati oleh pedang Pangeran Manelause. Setidaknya, Pangeran Paris sudah berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Penampilan Sakura benar-benar memukau pengunjung yang datang. Akhirnya pengunjung pulang dengan wajah memancarkan kepuasan atas aktingnya.

Hinata masih tetap duduk karena tidak ingin ikut berdesak-desakkan keluar dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya.

"Hinata-chan, bukannya itu pria yang sering jemput kamu dikantor ya?" Kirei bertanya kepadanya sambil menunjuk pria dikursi penonton yang berjarak 4 baris didepan kursi mereka.

Ah wajah pria itu sangat jelas dilihat dari tempat duduk mereka. Ya, pria itu disana. Sasuke Uchiha sedang bergurau ringan dengan Sakura Haruno. _'kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal? Apa aku yang terlalu kuper sampai tidak tau kalau mereka berteman?'_ Hinata mulai gelisah. Ia mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan mencoba bersugesti kalau mereka hanya teman biasa. Apa ini bisa disebut sebuah pengharapan? Atau penyangkalan?

"Ya, itu memang Sasuke-kun yang sering menjemputku pulang kantor. Dan wanita disampingnya itu adalah model yang memintaku untuk menjadi desainer gaunnya, sekaligus pemeran Putri Helena di opera tadi. Sakura Haruno. Ayo pulang, Ki-chan. Mumpung sudah sepi."

Hinata pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang karena gaunnya dilihat oleh banyak orang dan sedikit tidak senang karena tau Sasuke dan Sakura berteman. Atau mungkin ia hanya takut, kalau-kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada kecantikan Sakura? Lagi-lagi ketakutan ini datang lagi. Ia sungguh benci keadaan seperti ini. Sedang ia hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apapun untuk menyelidiki segalanya. Karena ya.. Sasuke memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Hak apa yang dimilikinya atas Sasuke? Mungkin benar ia tidur dengan Sasuke, tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke miliknya. Mungkin benar Sasuke hampir setiap hari menginap di apartmen Hinata, tapi sekali lagi itu tidak membuktikan kalau sasuke milik Hinata.

**The first person you think of in the morning, or last person you think of at night, is either the cause of your happines and your pain.**

Berhubung hari ini libur akhir pekan, Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata pergi bermain ke Game Center. Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang _gamer._ Seharian ini ia selalu tersenyum ramah ke orang-orang yang berjalan hilir mudik didepannya dan Kirei.

"Ehem ehem. Sepertinya aku melihat ada bunga-bunga bertebaran dibelakangmu menjadi background. Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, Hinata? Kau diajak kencan ya.." Ah Kirei benar-benar sahabatnya. Kirei selalu tau apa yang sedang Hinata rasakan.

"Ah tidak kok, Kirei. Aku nanti hanya akan diajak ke Game Center."

"Wah tapi kok senyum terus? Pasti ada yang lain ya?"

"Tidak ada, serius." Mereka terus berbincang-bincang ringan dibawah pohon yang ada ditaman. Tak terasa, sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang. Itu berarti Sasuke akan meneleponnya atau mengirimnya pesan untuk menjemputnya. Tapi nyatanya, jam 2 lewat pun, Sasuke tetap tidak menghubunginya. _'Kemana dia? Apa dia lupa kalau dia punya janji untuk mengajakku bermain? Atau mungkin ia sedang ada acara dengan teman wanitanya? Atau bahkan pacarnya?'_ Hinata lupa, ia tidak menanyakan apakah Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum. Tapi toh untuk apa? Punya ataupun tidak punya, hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah lagi bukan? Yang pasti, sekarang ia benar-benar kesal karena Sasuke melupakan janjinya. Bahkan menjawab panggilannya pun tidak.

**Aku memang mudah dilupakan dan terlupakan. Tapi, aku tidak mudah melupakan. **

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong berwarna putih yang sangat hening. Hingga akhirnya berhenti disuatu pintu.

'Cklek.' Suara pintu terbuka.

"Dok, jadi bagaimana? Apa memang efeknya seperti ini?"

"Ya. Itu wajar karena memang prosesnya seperti itu."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya, Dok? Terapi? Obat?"

"Tidak. Semua itu hanya menunda saja. Pada akhirnya akan tetap sama."

"Baiklah, Dok. Terimakasih. Saya permisi."

"Ya silahkan."

Sasuke berpikir segalanya bertambah rumit. _'Harus dari mana lagi aku memulainya?_' Batin Sasuke .

**Terkadang, apa yang menjadi kenyataan tak seindah apa yang diharapkan. Ini terjadi karena pengharapan yang terlampau besar, bukan? **

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan lesu. Dan Sasuke baru sadar kalau didepan rumahnya tadi ada mobil merah yang terparkir disana. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar, calon tunangan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mamanya diruang tamu. Ya, Sasuke memang dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibunya agar bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan putri dari salah satu kolega ayahnya. Dan yang tidak terduga, putri itu adalah seorang model cantik bernama Sakura Haruno, yang memang semua mengenalnya karena popularitas Sakura sedang menanjak. Sasuke tidak pernah berkata menyetujui pertunangan tersebut. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin menolak perintah kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke udah pulang. Habis dari mana kau, Sasuke ? Dari tadi Sakura-chan nungguin kamu disini loh." Mama dan Sakura menyambutku dengan senyuman khas masing-masing.

"Tadi aku habis jalan-jalan, Kaa-san. Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kerumahku?"

"Ya ampun, Sasuke. memangnya salah calon tunanganmu main kerumahmu? Aku hanya ingin main. Itu saja. Juga ingin mengobrol dengan Baa-san."

"Terserah." _'ini wajar, hanya saja aku merasa tidak terbiasa._'Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke , kau temani Sakura dulu ya. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk menemani Tou-sanmu rapat nanti malam, ya?"

'Tok tok tok.' Suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Biar aku aja yang buka, Sasuke-kun."

"Terserah."

"Iya, ada perlu- " ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan orang lain yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Sakura?" Hinata tak percaya itu benar-benar Sakura . _'Kenapa Sakura ada dirumah Sasuke ? Dan dimana Sasuke sekarang?'_ Hinata rasa, ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Hinata?"

"Apakah ini masih rumah Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini, Sakura-san? Kau kenal dengan Sasuke? Dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Ia mengucapkan segala pertanyaan itu hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas, dan membuatnya sedikit terengah.

"Siapa tamunya Sakura? Kenapa lama sekali?" Suara bariton pria yang sedang ingin Hinata lihat sekarang ada didepannya.

"Hinata ? Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara melengking model cantik itu menyadarkan Hinata dan Sasuke dari lamunannya masing-masing.

"Aku? Aku kira ada seseorang yang memiliki janji denganku, tetapi ternyata orang itu melupakan janjinya. Ah, maksudku aku hanya mampir. Tidak sengaja tadi lewat depan rumah Sasuke." Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan _deathglare-_nya kearah Sasuke .

"Hey hey ada apa ini? Hinata-san, kau kenal dengan Sasuke? Dia calon tunanganku. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku ada dirumah calon tunanganku?" Sakura mengucapkan kata tadi seolah tanpa beban dan tanpa mengetahui apa efek yang ditimbulkan akibat pertanyaan Sakura barusan kepada Hinata

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Entahlah seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan disana. Matanya juga terasa panas. _'Oh Tuhan, jangan. Jangan menangis disini.'_ Batinnya. Ia kecewa tentu. Ia kecewa karena Sasuke mengingkari janjinya, terlebih saat ia menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura—ketika seharusnya Sasuke menepati janjinya. Ia kecewa karena setelah Sasuke mendapatkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kali, Sasuke juga meremukkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia juga kecewa kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya kalau ia sudah akan bertunangan. Bahkan memiliki pacar pun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya.

"Ya, aku (sangat) mengenalnya. Kita hanya...Saling mengenal. Ya, sebatas saling mengenal. Calon tunangan? Jadi dia Sasuke calon tunanganmu? Wah. Kalian benar-benar serasi."

"Selamat Sakura-san, Sasuke..san. Semoga kalian bahagia. Dan maaf aku sudah mengganggu acara kalian. Jadi aku permisi dulu. Bye."

"Oh ya, hati-hati." Jawab Sakura.

"Hina-chan, tunggu Hina-chan. Kau salah paham, Hina-chan." Sasuke berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan langkah Hinata yang sudah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Sasuke. Kau mau kemana, Sasuke ?" Sakura mulai paham dengan kondisi apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Tapi Sasuke malah memilih untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura dan terus berlari mengejar Hinata .

_'Oh, jadi dia wanita yang ada di album hati dan fotomu?_' Sakura tersenyum miris. _'Kurasa dia wanita yang tepat untuk Sasuke . Dan kurasa, perjodohan bodoh ini tak akan bisa diteruskan. Karena, Sasuke sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk terus mengejar Sasuke dan berusaha membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku tau, cinta berawal dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil. Dan Sasuke tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal kecilku. Aku tahu, mungkin ini terdengar seperti kalah sebelum berperang. Tapi biarlah. aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam lagi setelah ini. Bukankah lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati?—meskipun sudah cukup terlambat untuk mencegah agar tidak jatuh ke hal-hal kecil yang biasa Sasuke lakukan._Sakura rasa, Sakura sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang.

*tbc*

* * *

a/n :

Pertama, terimakasih buat yang sudah follow, fav, review dan baca cerita ini.

Kedua, buat yang bilang nggak suka Sasuke dipanggil 'Suke' difict ini, saya sudah terlanjur memakainya. saya juga ganti kok panggilan Sasuke di tiap fic yang beda. jadi, gomen kalo saya gak bisa nurutin buat ganti panggilan.

Ketiga, buat yang nunggu lemon, duh.. gimana yah, panas dingin juga soalnya waktu buat hehe

* * *

Jujur saja saya sudah lama banget nggak update fict-fict saya. soalnya dua minggu yang lalu saya baru selesai ujian tengah semester. terus habis itu malah kecelakan huhuhu.. jadi gabisa update cepet gomen gomen gomen.. maaf banget kalau nggak memuaskan.

Lanjutin apa nggak nih?

kalau iya, mohon Reviewnya ya..

Best Regards,

Mrs. Funny


	4. Chapter 4 (Shocked)

Hai semuanya! Saya sudah meng-update lagi. Buat yang gak suka, harap klik back. MAAF SEKALI KARENA SAYA UPDATE-NYA LAMA. Soalnya lagi nggak ada ide nih. Siapa tahu para readers sekalian ada yang mempunyai ide untuk cerita saya silakan pm saja

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated m

Summary : Dia pergi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tanpa aku tahu, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Sekarang dia kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencintainya untuk yang kedua kali? Oh bukan, aku hanya menunggu bagaimana cahaya menemukan dia disudut hatiku, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana? Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang takdir mau, meskipun takdir sering kali mempermainkan hidupku, dan hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya ^^

R&R, DLDR..

SELAMAT MEMBACA! SEMOGA ANDA SUKA! ^.^

* * *

**Move on. It's just a chapter in your life. Dont close the book, just turn the page for a new chapter. **

Tanpa Hinata duga, ternyata Sakura langsung menyetujui desain yang sudah ia buat. Menurutnya, Sakura tidak banyak protes, tidak seperti kebanyakan model lainnya yang minta diubah ini diubah itu. Dan sekarang baju itu sedang dalam proses penjahitan. _'Semoga dia puas dengan hasil karyaku nantinya._'batinnya. Meskipun Hinata bisa jamin, gaun itu akan sangat cocok apabila dipakai oleh model cantik dan ramah senyum seperti Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ketika pentas nanti, Tuhan melancarkan segalanya.

**Promises are made just to make someone expect and get hurt in the end. That's the point. **

Tanpa terasa hari ketika pertunjukan opera itupun tiba. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dengan Sasuke yang senantiasa mengisi harinya, tentu saja. Seperti mengulang kebiasaan masa lalu. Rasanya aneh memang, tapi ini menyenangkan meskipun seperti diliputi ketakutan semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Sasuke yang membuat Hinata nyaman berada disampingnya—meskipun kadang menjengkelkan. Ya. Mereka jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Terbiasa melihat senyum satu sama lain setiap hari, terbiasa berdebat setiap hari, terbiasa mengerti satu sama lain, terbiasa menyayangi satu sama lain, terbiasa mencintai satu sama lain, dan terbiasa bersama.

Hinata mendapat dua tiket gratis dari Sakura untuk menonton pertunjukan operanya. Hinata mengajak sahabat sekantornya. Kirei namanya. Kirei sudah lama berteman dengannya, karena sejak awal ia masuk kerja, Kirei mau membantunya yang bisa dibilang masih baru. Ia dan Kirei menempati posisi tempat duduk di tengah saat menonton opera. Masih cukup jelas untuk melihat pertunjukannya.

_Amazing._ Itu kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan Sakura di pertunjukkan opera tadi. Lihat, tubuh langsing itu dibalut dengan gaun yang apik benar-benar terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Wajah cantik juga senyum lima jarinya selalu Sakura tunjukkan dihadapan semua pengunjung.

Sakura benar-benar cocok memegang peran sebagai Putri Helena. Karena kecantikan Putri Helena, maka ia diperebutkan oleh Pangeran Manelause juga Pangeran Paris. Putri Helena benar-benar mencintai keduanya. Hingga akhirnya, Pangeran Manelause menyatakan perang dengan Pangeran Paris. Dan dalam peperangan itu, Pangeran Paris tertusuk mati oleh pedang Pangeran Manelause. Setidaknya, Pangeran Paris sudah berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Karena pada kenyataannya setiap manusia hanya diciptakan dengan satu hati dan tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Penampilan Sakura benar-benar memukau pengunjung yang datang. Akhirnya pengunjung pulang dengan wajah memancarkan kepuasan atas aktingnya.

Hinata masih tetap duduk karena tidak ingin ikut berdesak-desakkan keluar dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya.

"Hinata-chan, bukannya itu pria yang sering jemput kamu dikantor ya?" Kirei bertanya kepadanya sambil menunjuk pria dikursi penonton yang berjarak 4 baris didepan kursi mereka.

Ah wajah pria itu sangat jelas dilihat dari tempat duduk mereka. Ya, pria itu disana. Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang bergurau ringan dengan Sakura Haruno. _'kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal? Apa aku yang terlalu kuper sampai tidak tau kalau mereka berteman?'_ Hinata mulai gelisah. Ia mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan mencoba bersugesti kalau mereka hanya teman biasa. Apa ini bisa disebut sebuah pengharapan? Atau penyangkalan? Memang Sasuke milik Hinata? Apa karena mereka tidur bersama itu bisa menjadi semacam kepemilikan?

"Ya, itu memang Sasuke-kun yang sering menjemputku pulang kantor. Dan wanita disampingnya itu adalah model yang memintaku untuk menjadi desainer gaunnya, sekaligus pemeran Putri Helena di opera tadi. Sakura Haruno. Ayo pulang, Ki-chan. Mumpung sudah sepi."

Hinata pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang karena gaunnya dilihat oleh banyak orang dan sedikit tidak senang karena tau Sasuke dan Sakura berteman. Atau mungkin ia hanya takut, kalau-kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada kecantikan Sakura? Lagi-lagi ketakutan ini datang lagi. Ia sungguh benci keadaan seperti ini. Sedang ia hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apapun untuk menyelidiki segalanya. Karena ya.. Sasuke memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Hak apa yang dimilikinya atas Sasuke? Mungkin benar Sasuke hampir setiap hari menginap di apartemen Hinata, tapi sekali lagi itu tidak membuktikan kalau sasuke milik Hinata.

**The first person you think of in the morning, or last person you think of at night, is either the cause of your happines and your pain.**

Berhubung hari ini libur akhir pekan, Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata pergi bermain ke Game Center. Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang _gamer._ Seharian ini ia selalu tersenyum ramah ke orang-orang yang berjalan hilir mudik didepannya dan Kirei.

"Ehem ehem. Sepertinya aku melihat ada bunga-bunga bertebaran dibelakangmu menjadi background. Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, Hinata? Kau diajak kencan ya.." Ah Kirei benar-benar sahabatnya. Kirei selalu tau apa yang sedang Hinata rasakan.

"Ah tidak kok, Kirei-chan. Aku nanti hanya akan diajak ke Game Center."

"Wah tapi kok senyum terus? Pasti ada yang lain ya?"

"Tidak ada, serius." Mereka terus berbincang-bincang ringan dibawah pohon yang ada ditaman. Tak terasa, sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang. Itu berarti Sasuke akan meneleponnya atau mengirimnya pesan untuk menjemputnya. Tapi nyatanya, jam 2 lewat pun, Sasuke tetap tidak menghubunginya. _'Kemana dia? Apa dia lupa kalau dia punya janji untuk mengajakku bermain? Atau mungkin ia sedang ada acara dengan teman wanitanya? Atau bahkan pacarnya?'_ Hinata lupa, ia tidak menanyakan apakah Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum. Tapi toh untuk apa? Punya ataupun tidak punya, hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah lagi bukan? Yang pasti, sekarang ia benar-benar kesal karena Sasuke melupakan janjinya. Bahkan menjawab panggilannya pun tidak.

**Aku memang mudah dilupakan dan terlupakan. Tapi, aku tidak mudah melupakan. **

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong berwarna putih yang sangat hening. Hingga akhirnya berhenti disuatu pintu.

'Cklek.' Suara pintu terbuka.

"Dok, jadi bagaimana? Apa memang efeknya seperti ini?"

"Ya. Itu wajar karena memang prosesnya seperti itu."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya, Dok? Terapi? Obat?"

"Tidak. Semua itu hanya menunda saja. Pada akhirnya akan tetap sama."

"Baiklah, Dok. Terimakasih. Saya permisi."

"Ya silahkan."

Sasuke berpikir segalanya bertambah rumit. _'Harus dari mana lagi aku memulainya?_' Batin Sasuke .

**Terkadang, apa yang menjadi kenyataan tak seindah apa yang diharapkan. Ini terjadi karena pengharapan yang terlampau besar, bukan? **

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan lesu. Dan Sasuke baru sadar kalau didepan rumahnya tadi ada mobil merah yang terparkir disana. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar, calon tunangan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mamanya diruang tamu. Ya, Sasuke memang dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibunya agar bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan putri dari salah satu kolega ayahnya. Dan yang tidak terduga, putri itu adalah seorang model cantik bernama Sakura Haruno, yang memang semua mengenalnya karena popularitas Sakura sedang menanjak. Sasuke tidak pernah berkata menyetujui pertunangan tersebut. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin menolak perintah kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah pulang.. Habis dari mana kau, Sasuke ? Dari tadi Sakura-chan nungguin kamu disini loh." Kaa-san dan Sakura-chan menyambutku dengan senyuman khas masing-masing.

"Tadi aku habis jalan-jalan, Kaa-san. Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kerumahku?"

"Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun. memangnya salah calon tunanganmu main kerumahmu? Aku hanya ingin main. Itu saja. Juga ingin mengobrol dengan Baa-san."

"Terserah." _'ini wajar, hanya saja aku merasa tidak terbiasa._'Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke , kau temani Sakura dulu ya. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk menemani Tou-sanmu rapat nanti malam, ya?"

'Tok tok tok.' Suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, Sasuke-kun."

"Terserah."

"Iya, ada perlu- " ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan orang lain yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"Sakura?" Hinata tak percaya itu benar-benar Sakura . _'Kenapa Sakura ada dirumah Sasuke? Dan dimana Sasuke sekarang?'_ Hinata rasa, ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Hinata?"

"Apakah ini masih rumah Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini, Sakura-san? Kau kenal dengan Sasuke-kun? Dimana Sasuke-kun sekarang?" Ia mengucapkan segala pertanyaan itu hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas, dan membuatnya sedikit terengah.

"Siapa tamunya Sakura-chan? Kenapa lama sekali?" Suara bariton pria yang sedang ingin Hinata lihat sekarang ada didepannya.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara Sasuke itu menyadarkan Hinata dan Sakura dari lamunannya masing-masing.

"Aku? Aku kira ada seseorang yang memiliki janji denganku, tetapi ternyata orang itu melupakan janjinya. Ah, maksudku aku hanya mampir. Tidak sengaja tadi lewat depan rumah Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan _deathglare-_nya kearah Sasuke .

"Hey hey ada apa ini? Hinata-san, kau kenal dengan Sasuke-kun? Dia calon tunanganku. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku ada dirumah calon tunanganku?" Sakura mengucapkan kata tadi seolah tanpa beban dan tanpa mengetahui apa efek yang ditimbulkan akibat pertanyaan Sakura barusan kepada Hinata.

_Sial! Mereka saling memanggil dengan suffix –chan dan –kun. Apa ada yang aku tidak tahu disini?_

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Entahlah seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan disana. Matanya juga terasa panas. _'Oh Tuhan, jangan. Jangan menangis disini.'_ Batinnya. Ia kecewa tentu. Ia kecewa karena Sasuke mengingkari janjinya, terlebih saat ia menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura—ketika seharusnya Sasuke menepati janjinya. Ia kecewa karena setelah Sasuke mendapatkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kali, Sasuke juga meremukkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia juga kecewa kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya kalau ia sudah akan bertunangan. Bahkan memiliki pacar pun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya.

"Ya, aku (sangat) mengenalnya. Kita hanya...Saling mengenal. Ya, sebatas saling mengenal. Calon tunangan? Jadi dia Sasuke calon tunanganmu? Wah. Kalian benar-benar serasi."

"Selamat Sakura-san, Sasuke..san. Semoga kalian bahagia. Dan maaf aku sudah mengganggu acara kalian. Jadi aku permisi dulu. Bye."

"Oh ya, hati-hati." Jawab Sakura.

"Hina-chan, tunggu Hina-chan. Kau salah paham, Hina-chan." Sasuke berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan langkah Hinata yang sudah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Sasuke. Kau mau kemana, Sasuke ?" Sakura mulai paham dengan kondisi apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Tapi Sasuke malah memilih untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura dan terus berlari mengejar Hinata .

_'Oh, jadi dia wanita yang ada di album hati dan fotomu?_' Sakura tersenyum miris. _'Kurasa dia wanita yang tepat untuk Sasuke . Dan kurasa, perjodohan bodoh ini tak akan bisa diteruskan. Karena, Sasuke sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk terus mengejar Sasuke dan berusaha membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku tau, cinta berawal dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil. Dan Sasuke tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal kecilku. Aku tahu, mungkin ini terdengar seperti kalah sebelum berperang. Tapi biarlah. aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam lagi setelah ini. Bukankah lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati?—meskipun sudah cukup terlambat untuk mencegah agar tidak jatuh ke hal-hal kecil yang biasa Sasuke lakukan._Sakura rasa, Sakura sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang.

**Cowok yang pernah bikin kamu tertawa kencang juga berpeluang membuat kamu menangis kencang. **

"Hina-chan, tunggu Hinata-chan. Ada yang perlu aku jelaskan, Hinata-chan." Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata dan meninggalkan Sakura dirumahnya.

"Apalagi? Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Semuanya jelas. Kamu. Calon. Tunangan. Sakura . Haruno. Sang model cantik." Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Hinata benar-benar pusing sekarang. Ia kecewa. Ia marah. Ia sedih. Dan, air matanya menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Salahkan Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya tidak karuan seperti ini. Salahkan Sasuke yang selalu saja membuat air matanya turun. Salahkan Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan patah hati sekaligus untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hina-chan, sebenarnya aku dijodohkan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mereka berniat menjodohkanku dengan Sakura karena ayahnya Sakura adalah rekan ayahku. Jadinya mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan kami. Dan aku sampai sekarang benar-benar belum menyetujuinya dan.. masih mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan kepadamu dari awal. Tapi serius aku juga baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata. Tolong percaya sama aku."

"Apa? Dijodohkan? Ini benar-benar terdengar seperti drama. Entahlah aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, Sasuke-kun. Beritahu aku, seperti apa seharusnya aku bersikap? Sok tegar? Atau memohon kepadamu agar kamu tidak menyetujuinya?"

"Hime, kalau kau bilang aku untuk menolaknya pun pasti akan kuturuti. Untukmu, Hina-chan. Semuanya untukmu. Aku menyayangimu." Sasuke menjawab sambil memeluknya. Ia diam. Tidak menolak ataupun membalasnya. Dia benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk bermain denganku di Game Center, dan malah bersenang-senang dengan model cantik itu, Suke-kun?"

"Ya ampun! Hina-chan, maaf banget. Kalo yang itu aku benar-benar lupa. Serius. Maaf. Dan lagi, aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan Sakura, ketika aku pulang sudah ada dia dirumah dengan Kaa-san sedang berbincang-bincang, Hime. Percayalah."

"Aku ingin es krim dan ramen sekarang. Dan aku tidak ingin tau kau harus mentraktirku berapapun ramen dan es krim yang aku makan. Titik." Jawab Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkannya menuju tempat penjualan eskrim.

"Hah? Apa? Baiklah-baiklah. Hey. Kenapa aku ditinggal? Hime, tunggu Hime. Kau jahat meninggalkanku."

"Kau lebih jahat meluupakan janjimu sendiri, Suke-kun." Balasnya sambil berteriak.

* * *

A/N : maaf belum update cerita yang sebelumnya tapi udah ngeupdate cerita baru aja. buat yang nungguin fic Play Behind, Funny pasti terusin kok.. cuma nggak dalam waktu dekat, soalnya Funny kehabisan ide nih

by the way, gimana nih ceritanya? lebih bagus dari yang pertama atau nggak?

untuk rate, saya sudah kasih lemon tapi belum bisa bikin yang asem-asem ya. masih newbie.

Lanjutin apa nggak nih?

kalau iya, mohon Reviewnya ya..

Best Regards,

Mrs. Funny


	5. Chapter 5 (Lied)

Hai semuanya! Saya sudah meng-update lagi. Buat yang gak suka, harap klik back. MAAF SEKALI KARENA SAYA UPDATE-NYA LAMA. Soalnya lagi nggak ada ide nih. Siapa tahu para readers sekalian ada yang mempunyai ide untuk cerita saya silakan pm saja

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, no Flame. Saran, yes. Favorit, apa lagi.

Summary : Dia pergi, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku. Tanpa aku tahu, aku masih tetap menyayanginya. Sekarang dia kembali, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencintainya untuk yang kedua kali? Oh bukan, aku hanya menunggu bagaimana cahaya menemukan dia disudut hatiku, dan mengeluarkannya dari sana? Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang takdir mau, meskipun takdir sering kali mempermainkan hidupku, dan hidupnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya ^^

R&R, DLDR..

SELAMAT MEMBACA! SEMOGA ANDA SUKA! ^.^

* * *

**The Hidden Feeling**

**You can't tell me not to fall in love with you. I can't. You exist. - ohteenqoutes**

"Hey, apa kau tak tau? Ketika kau cemberut, wajahmu sangat jelek tau."

"Ya memang. Siapa yang berkata aku cantik, huh?"

"Kau barusan mengatakannya."

"Huh. Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu Suke.."

"Kau berapa tahun tidak makan es krim, hime? Cara makanmu berbicara seolah-olah kau sudah tidak makan eskrim sejak terakhir kita bersama?"

"Apa? Siapa bilang? Ini kan hanya karena kau yang mentraktir."

"Tsk. Pantas saja. Aku lupa malahan."

"Hime. Kau melihat dimana tadi aku menaruh kunci mobilku?"

"Loh tadi dipegang olehmu, bukan?"

"Iya tadi aku pegang, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Coba ditasmu."

"Tidak ada, Hime."

"Coba di saku celanamu."

"Ah iya. Ini. ternyata disaku celana. Hehe."

"Kenapa kau sekarang kamu jadi pelupa? Dasar Pelupa. Wajah sih memang masih muda, tapi daya ingat kayak nenek-nenek. Hahaha."

Hinata tahu, mulai sekarang ia harus benar-benar mematikan cahaya hatinya agar hatinya tidak menemukan Sasuke lagi. Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain. Apa serendah itu harga diri Hinata, dengan mengambil Sasuke dari tunangannya—Sakura—sekaligus orang yang dia anggap teman. Apa ia tega melukai Sakura—yang notabene sama-sama perempuan? Apa pasti Sasuke tidak akan mempermainkannya jika ia merebut Sasuke dari si model itu? Entahlah. Yang Hinata tahu hanya sekarang ia harus mematikan cahayanya—meskipun sekarang sudah terlambat.

ooOoo

**It's so hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. -unknown**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Sakura untuk membicarakan soal perjodohannya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, sekarang kau tahu bukan, siapa orang yang aku sayangi sebenarnya?"

"Ya, tanpa kau beritahu pun aku tahu. Hinata Hyuuga, bukan? Benar-benar pilihan yang tepat." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. Semiris hatinya sekarang. Memprihatinkan.

"Hm. Terimakasih. Untuk itu, aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, aku minta maaf. Dan aku yakin kau akan membantuku bukan?"

"Hah? Ya tentu. Aku akan membantumu—(meskipun aku harus hancur)"

ooOoo

**Sometimes, the one who you can't forget, is the one who you can't have.**

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berkata yang sebenarnya ke Hinata maupun Sakura? Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari mereka? Mereka juga berhak tau yang sejujurnya. Bukan malah mementingkan keegoisanmu, Sasuke. Sasuke, minggu depan kau sudah harus pergi bukan? Manfaatkan waktumu. Jangan pernah kau menyakiti hati perempuan yang menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke baru saja sampai rumah, dan langsung mendapat sambutan seperti itu dari Kaa-san-nya. Sasuke benar-benar sudah jenuh mendengarkan wejangan dari Kaa-san tentang hal ini. _'Kaa-san, aku juga lelah selalu pura-pura didepan mereka. Tapi aku tidak tega memberi tau mereka yang sesungguhnya. Jadi mungkin aku bakal menunggu waktu yang tepat._' Batin Sasuke . Sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab iya. Tapi, entah kapan Sasuke akan jujur.

Sasuke mengirimi Hinata pesan teks :

Hime. Kau sedang berada dimana? Aku jemput kau dikantor, oke? Aku ingin mentraktirmu ramen hari ini. Bagaimana? Mau? Tapi setelah kau pulang. Oke? xx

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hinata bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Langsung saja ia mengecek ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk. _'Jangan Hinata, ia sudah milik orang lain! Sasuke bukan milikmu!' _batin Hinata setelah membaca apa dan dari siapa isi pesan tersebut. Tapi, apa yang ia ketik berbeda dengan batinnya.

Hinata membalas :

Wah jarang sekali dia akan mentraktir tiba-tiba? Ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Tapi oke. Aku selesai jam 4.30. xx

Padahal, belum ada 5 menit Sasuke mengirimnya pesan, Hinata sudah membalas pesan Sasuke.

Sesampainya, Sasuke hanya memandangi Hinata yang sedang asyik memakan ramen kesukaannya. Sasuke masih bingung apakah mau membicarakannya sekarang atau tidak.

"Kau akan berbicara apa, Suke?"

"Ah?Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku sangat menyayangimu. Ah tidak, _I love you_. _yesterday, now, and tomorrow. Forever and always_." Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap onyx didepannya berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Nihil. Apa maksud pria ini? Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya, tetapi Sasuke malah menyatakan cinta kepadanya—meskipun Hinata tahu, ia tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Sasuke hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya tercekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya disana. Matanya pun terasa panas. Salahkan Sasuke yang sudah mengacak-acak hatinya lagi seperti dulu. _'Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya sebelum ia dijodohkan dengan Sakura.' _Batinnya miris.

"Uhm, lantas aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah kamu akan menjadi tunangan Sakura?"

"Untuk itu, aku akan mencoba mencintai Sakura seperti aku mencintaimu. Ini bodoh, ini sungguh mustahil. Kau bahkan tak kan tergantikan Hime." _'Barusan dia berkata apa? Mencoba mencintai Sakura? Hebat. Ramen ini bahkan sudah tidak ada rasanya._

"Ya. Tentu kamu harus mencintainya. Semoga kamu bisa." Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia benar-benar membohongi perasaannya. Ia menangis sepanjang jalan. Entah, ia bahkan tidak tau akan kemana ia melangkah, ia tidak mempunyai tujuan lagi sekarang, cahaya hatinya redup lagi. Kirei. Ya, ia ingin bercerita kepada Kirei saat ini.

_'Maafkan aku Hime. Aku harus melakukan kebohongan ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi.' _batin Sasuke, sembari menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya, tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu untuk kali kedua, tapi kau telah mematahkannya untuk banyak kali." Lirih Hinata, yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

ooOoo

**Life is unfair. You put someone first who puts you second. It seems like you're giving everyone everything, and they're just walking with it. –unknown**

Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke pulang. Ia sengaja menunggu diruang tamu rumah Sasuke. Tapi Mikoto-baasan menyuruhnya menunggu dikamar Sasuke karena Mikoto-baasan akan pergi menghadiri perkumpulan sosial. Akhirnya dengan menurut, ia pergi menuju kamar Sasuke . Kamarnya tergolong rapi untuk ukuran pria. Hanya saja jendelanya tidak dibuka, jadi terdapat kesan gelap. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka gorden dan jendela kamar Sasuke . Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas terlihat memantulkan cahaya matahari. Sakura tertarik untuk melihatnya. Sebuah amplop ternyata. Ia membukanya, membacanya, dan mencoba mencernanya. Kertas itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya setelah ia selesai membaca. Ia benar-benar shock atas semua ini. kenapa Sasuke menyembunyikan semua ini darinya? Ia kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke benar-benar menutupi semuanya dengan sangat baik. Hingga Sakura pun tidak tahu—dan tidak menyadarinya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga mencari Baa-san, untuk memastikannya.

"Baa-san, apa Baa-san tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Baa-san tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Baa-san aku permisi dulu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Baiklah, hati-hati, Nak."

Digerbang, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke yang hendak masuk kerumah. Yang entah habis dari mana.

"Puas kau menyakiti aku dua kali? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita yang seseungguhnya kepadaku? Setidaknya meskipun aku tidak menjadi tunanganmu, aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Sahabat, ya sahabat." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Maksudmu? Maaf, aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku berniat menjelaskannya besok. Dan kau sudah tau sebelum aku menjelaskannya. Maaf."

"Aku. Benci. Kau." Setelahnya, yang Sasuke lihat hanya punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

**ooOoo**

**we all have that one person that we'll always have feelings for, no matter what. Just one look, & it takes you right back to those memories. -unnamed**

Pagi ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor lebih gasik. Dia ingin mengenyahkan segala pemikiran-pemikiran yang berhungan dengan perasaannya—kepada Sasuke tentunya.

Dan sekali lagi, ia melihat Sakura mendorong pintu masuk kantornya. _What a fuckin' day it is._

"Hai, Hinata-san." Sakura menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai juga, ada yang bisa aku bantu Sakura-san?" Canggung, tetapi Hinata mencoba untuk profesional.

"Ya, kau ada desain untuk gaun _pra-wedding_?" _'Tunggu, apa dia bilang? Pra-wedding?' _batinnya. Hati Hinata mendadak menjadi berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal baru kemarin Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, dan sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah? Hinata tidak ingin menduga seperti ini. Tapi orang bodoh pun tahu, jika dua orang yang sudah tunangan menanyakan _pra-wedding_ dress, maka mereka akan segera melanjutkannya kejenjang yang lebih serius. _Hell what_. Ia ingin pergi dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia lelah terus berpura-pura. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin egois, ia ingin Sasuke bersamanya dan membuat sebuah cerita baru seperti cinderella, snow white, atau apapun itu yang memiliki _ending_ : _'Then, they lived happily ever-after'._

"Ya tentu, kau ingin melihatnya?" Benar-benar profesional. Padahal hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Yang ini bagus, Hinata-san. Tapi bisa tolong diubah coraknya yang dibagian punggung?"

"Ya bisa. Untuk pra-weddingmu dengan Sasuke, eh?"

"Maksudmu? Bukan. Ini untuk pemotretan karirku. Bukan untuk masalah percintaanku. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang menjadi tunanganmu?"

"Jangan melucu, aku tidak pantas. Semua orang pun tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke calon suami-istri."

"Masih calon bukan? Dan Sasuke memiliki keputusan untuk tidak meneruskan pertunangannya, karena sudah memiliki wanita yang ia cintai sendiri. Hinata Hyuuga. Mantan kekasihnya sendiri, benar bukan, atau aku salah?"

"Maaf Sakura-san, tapi sepertinya itu hanya sejarah. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Sasuke."

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan lagi desainmu."

"Huh, baiklah."

"Hinata-san, bagaimana jika nanti temani aku sarapan? Juga ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bagaimana?"

"_I have no choice, right_?"

"_Yes, you have not._ Haha"

ooOoo

**I became strong when you set me free and I became stronger when I let you go. -unknown**

"Hinata-san, apa kau tau kondisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya?"

"Kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja. Bahkan hyper-active." Jawab Hinata asal sambil memakan _pancake_-nya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. _'Yang pasti, lebih baik dari kondisiku, Sakura-san' _batinnya.

"Hinata-san, aku serius." Sakura berbicara sambil menghentikan kegiatan makan _sandwich_-nya.

"Memang kenapa? Aku lihat dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau tau, kalau dia mengidap penyakit Alzheimer?"

Hinata menghentikan makannya. Jantung Hinata seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat dan tenggorokannya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Setaunya, alzheimer adalah keadaan dimana beberapa jumlah sel yang diotak mati, yang mengakibatkan sinyal diotak disalurkan dengan tidak baik dan dapat menyebabkan hilangnya memori jangka panjang. Lebih baik ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bertunangan dengan Sakura , tetapi Sasuke masih dapat mengingat segala sesuatu tentangnya, dan masih mengingat bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Bukan malah dilupakan. Hinata rasa matanya memanas (lagi).

"Apa maksudmu? Ini tidak lucu." Hey Hinata tidak merasa menangis, tapi Sakura bilang Hinata menangis.

"Aku bilang, aku serius! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya? Ternyata Sasuke menyimpannya dengan sangat baik. Aku pun awalnya seperti orang bodoh yang baru tahu rahasia ini. tapi ternyata kamu juga tidak tahu." Ia tersenyum kecut. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu, karena ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku tahu juga bukan dari Sasuke sendiri."

"Tapi, dua hari lalu dia bilang dia ingin belajar mencintaimu, Sakura-san." Hinata mengucapkannya sambil menahan nyeri didadanya, panas dimatanya.

"Dan kau tahu? Kemarin, Sasuke sudah membatalkan pertunanganku dengannya. Sakit memang, tapi bisa apa aku? Jadi, aku harap kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."

"Terimakasih, Sakura-san. Terimakasih." Lantas saja Hinata meninggalkan Sakura di cafe' itu. Dan bergegas kerumah Sasuke . Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi untuk kerumah Sasuke .

_'Jadi, waktu dia bilang dia lupa dengan janjinya itu benar, karena seorang yang menderita alzheimer akan menjadi pelupa. Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak memercayainya dan malah beranggapan buruk tentangnya? Tuhan, maafkan aku. Semoga aku belum terlambat.' Batinnya. _Ia tidak peduli dengan matanya yang sembab karena menangis.

ooOoo

**This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can't erase. -Evanescence**

"Maaf, Nak Hinata. Sasuke kemarin baru saja berangkat ke jerman untuk menjalani pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. Nak Hinata tentu sudah tahu bukan tentang ia? Dan ia menitipkan sebuah surat untukmu ke Baa-san sebelum ia pergi."

_DEG!_

"Jadi, aku sudah terlambat, Baa-san?"

ooOoo

**I love him. That's the beginning and the end of everything. -life fact**

Hinata's POV

Aku merasa tubuhku benar-benar lemas sekarang. Lagi, ia mematahkannya lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang. Aku terlambat.

Aku mencintaimu untuk kedua kali, kau mematahkannya berkali-kali. Tapi aku tak mengapa. Karena orang yang mematahkan hatiku, dia juga orang yang menyusun hatiku kembali.

Kalau aku bisa, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Memintamu kembali padaku tentunya. Aku tak peduli apakah kau akan melupakanku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu disaat-saat tersulitmu.

Kenapa kau pergi ketika semuanya sudah jelas? Kenapa waktu dan keadaan tak pernah sejalan? Kenapa aku harus terluka lagi? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku? _I Love You without 'because', without 'why'. I just do. I dont care who you are, I dont care how you are_. Yang aku tanyakan, mengapa kau, kau yang selalu menyakitiku? Tapi aku tak menyesal. Dan tak punya keinginan menyesal. Aku akan menunggunya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi esok, ataukah penantianku sia-sia atau tidak, yang pasti aku akan menghadapi kenyataan yang ada didepanku. Aku menunggumu kembali.

ooOoo

Untuk, Hinata Hyuuga

Mungkin ketika kau membaca pesan ini, aku sudah tidak ada didekatmu lagi, dan kau sudah tahu tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kau akan membenciku lagi karena menyakitimu berkali-kali, membohongimu, dan menutup-nutupinya darimu. Tapi, percayalah aku hanya tidak ingin aku menyita perhatianmu dari kerjamu, karena aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintai pekerjaanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin kau bersamaku hanya karena kasihan dengan penyakit yang ada padaku. Terlebih aku belum siap, jika harus melihatmu menangis, karena sudah sengaja melupakanmu. Untuk apa aku tetap disampingmu jika pada akhirnya aku tidak dapat mengingatmu? Apalagi mengingat bagaimana awal kita bertemu. Mungkin aku akan melupakan segala rasa yang pernah aku berikan kepadamu karena penyakitku ini, tapi percayalah, aku selalu mengingatkanku agar aku mengingatmu terlebih dahulu dibawah alam sadarku, agar tentunya dialam sadarku, aku tetap mengingatmu diluar kepala. Esok, untuk sekedar mengingat kenangan kita, kebahagiaan kita, dan kesalahanku dulu pun aku tak bisa. Jadi, lebih baik aku berusaha untuk sembuh agar aku dapat mengingatmu terus.

Jangan menungguku, aku pun belum tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak.

I Love You. I still do for now, tomorrow, a years, even a thousand years, I still remember.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

*TAMAT*

* * *

YUHUUUU AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA. MESKIPUN GANTUNG AKHIRNYA. TAPI TENANG AJA, KALO YANG REVIEW BANYAK, NANTI AKU BIKIN SEKUELNYA KOOOK

A/N : maaf belum update cerita yang sebelumnya tapi udah ngeupdate cerita baru aja. buat yang nungguin fic Play Behind, Funny pasti terusin kok.. cuma nggak dalam waktu dekat, soalnya Funny kehabisan ide nih

mohon Reviewnya ya..

Best Regards,

Mrs. Funny


End file.
